


Something About Us

by reservoirgays



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/pseuds/reservoirgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly porn with a tiny bit of plot. This is pure filth tbh. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

Han can tell the kid has eyes for him from day one.

It's an endearing type of hero-worship that Han's never really experienced before. It's  _just_  this side of annoying at first, the way Luke follows him everywhere around the ship, always asking to help with repairs or learn how to operate a certain part of the control panel. It's flattering, but it gets to the point where he's always getting in the way.

"Need help with that?" 

Han jumps and bangs his head against the metal grating above him. "Jeez, kid! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Sorry! I'm sorry!" Luke says frantically. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm real sorry."

Han crawls out from the small space and stands up, rubbing the back of his head woefully. "It's alright."

"It just looked like you needed some help, so I thought I would come over here and see if I could be useful.” The kid beams at him, flashing all his pearly white teeth, and Han laughs.

“Thanks, but I’ll manage.”

The kid’s face falls and Han actually feels bad. “Oh. Okay.”

He starts to walk away dejectedly, and Han actually feels guilty about it. Normally he wouldn’t give a fuck, but Luke is so eager to get his attention.

‘ _Dammit_ ,’ he says, under his breath. “Wait.”

Luke turns around quickly, looking hopeful. “Yeah?”

“You’re smaller than me, you can get in that tight space easier. Take this wrench and tighten any screws that you see, okay?”

Luke nods enthusiastically and takes the tool from Han. He drops to the floor and scoots on his back all the way into the compartment, quickly tightens the screws, and scoots out. “Anything else?”

Han pretends to think about it. “Uh, nope. I’m good.”

“Okay,” Luke says, bouncing on his toes. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do.”

 

Later that night, when Han takes over the controls, Luke comes and sits down in the chair next to him.

“Kinda late, don’t you think?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Luke says, rubbing his eyes. Han has to admit, he looks kind of adorable when he does that. “Can I watch you?”

He looks over at Han pleadingly, and Han _can’t_ say no. “Sure, kid. Just don’t mess with anything.”

“Thanks. Hey, how did you decide to become a pilot?”

Han shrugs. “Not much else to do. Mostly because of the money, if we’re being honest. But since everything with the Empire…I kind of feel like I’m doing my part, you know? Fighting on the rebellion side, in a way.”

Luke smiles at him. “You are.” Han smiles back.

They spend a few minutes in silence, just watching the vast, empty space through the ship’s windshield. Han is pretty sure that Luke is asleep until the ship suddenly jerks forward, sending them both crashing against the control panel.

“What the fuck? I told you not to touch anything!” Han reaches up and presses a few buttons, righting the ship and bringing it back to normal speed.

“I didn’t! I was just sitting here!”

“Really? Because I didn’t press anything. I know I didn’t.”

“Well if I did, it was an accident. You’re acting like I ejected us into space or something.”

Han huffs and turns back to the control panel. “Why don’t you just go to bed. Alright?”

Luke stands up quickly, looking hurt. “Fine. Goodnight.”

 

When Chewie takes over about an hour later, Han considers going to bed. He’s dead tired, but the way he yelled at Luke wasn’t right at all. He feels bad, so he walks over to Luke’s bedroom and knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Luke says, softly.

Han shuts the door behind himself. “Still can’t sleep?”

Luke puts down the book he’s reading and sits up. “No. I don’t know why.”

Han walks over to Luke’s bed and sits down. “Listen, kid. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I believe you when you say you didn’t mess with anything on purpose. I was just really tired.”

Luke gives him a small smile. “That’s okay. I probably was the one that pressed something anyways. I can be pretty clumsy sometimes.”

Han reaches over and ruffles his hair. “Well, you _are_ just a kid. In fact, I oughta put you over my knee and spank you next time you do something like that.”

The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop to think about what he’s saying. He means for it to lighten the mood, get Luke smiling again, but Luke’s pupils blow up huge, his breath hitching audibly at Han’s words.

“You could do that,” he says, voice dangerously low. “If you want to.”

“Uh,” Han says, eloquently. “I’m gonna-“ he stands up and walks toward the door. “Get some sleep. Goodnight.”

He ducks out of the room before Luke can say anything.

 

After that, it’s almost like Luke is _trying_ to get under Han’s feet as much as he can. Whenever Han is doing anything on the ship, Luke is there. When Leia joins them on the ship, things only get worse. Now there are two people constantly vying for his attention, and Han is going stir-crazy with all of it.

He’s sitting on his bed one night, about to turn in, when someone knocks on his door. He sighs resignedly, but still says, “Come in.”

Luke steps into the room and closes the door. “Hi,” he says, leaning against the door. “Can I talk to you?”

Han pats the space next to him on the bed. “Sure.” Luke walks over and sits down. “What’s up?”

“Do you like Leia?”

Han looks at him strangely. “Sure, she’s alright.”

“No, I mean…do you _like_ her?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Oh. No, not like that. Why, do _you_ like her?”

Luke’s eyes darken. “Not her.”

_Oh._

“I-“ Han starts, but Luke cuts him off by pressing their lips together forcefully.

Han jolts in surprise, fitting his hand around Luke’s chin and pushing him back gently. “Kid, wait,” he says, leaning back on the bed to put some distance between them. “Have you ever even done this before?”

“Yeah,” Luke answers, too quickly. Han narrows his eyes at him, and Luke sighs. “Okay, no. But I want to. With you…” He tries to lean forward again, but Han stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, _wait_. I don’t think I should do this.”

Luke frowns. “Why not?” He looks hurt, but then he bites his lip and crawls forward, moving until he’s almost in Han’s lap. “You don’t want me?” He presses his palm firmly over Han’s dick through his pants and looks up at him from under his eyelashes teasingly.

“Sneaky little shit,” Han says breathlessly. “Come here.” He stretches his legs out on the bed and pulls Luke until he’s sitting on his lap.

“Do you?” Luke says, sounding suddenly unsure of himself.

“I want to. I do. But I don’t want to take your innocence.”

Luke wraps his arms around Han’s neck. “I’m not all that innocent. And I trust you. Come on…”

He presses their lips together again, softer this time. Han hesitates, but he relents when Luke licks into his mouth, allowing their tongues to slide together slowly. Luke sighs against his mouth when he opens up for him, scoots further onto Han’s lap until their bellies are pressing together. He seems to grow impatient after a few minutes, cupping his palm over Han’s dick eagerly and pushing his own erection against Han’s stomach.

“Can I take it out?” He sounds so _innocent_ when he says it like that, and it makes Han pause for a moment. “Please?”

Han finally nods, resting his head against the bedframe. “Yeah, take it out for me. Go on.”

Luke bites his lip in concentration while he undoes Han’s belt, pops the button open on his pants and drags the zipper down excruciatingly slow. When he finally gets his pants pushed down to his thighs, he runs his knuckles over Han’s dick curiously through his briefs, like he’s trying to get a feel for it. He shucks Han’s briefs down to his thighs, his cock smacking wetly against his belly, and makes a little shocked noise like he’s finally realizing what he’s doing.

“Do you want to stop?” Han says, reaching down to pull his clothes back on. Luke pushes his hand away quickly.

“No! No. I want to-“ He cuts himself off, cheeks reddening. “Um. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Instead of elaborating, Luke gets up off his lap and moves down the bed until his face is between Han’s thighs.

“ _Shit_ ,” Han whispers, his cock jumping against his stomach. “You sure about this?”

Luke nods, looks up at him from under long eyelashes and kitten-licks the tip tentatively. Han sucks in a breath and reaches down to grip his cock in his own hand, runs the crown of it back and forth against Luke’s bottom lip. Luke just sits there and _lets_ him, closing his eyes and sitting back on his ankles while Han teases himself with it.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Han says, voice low. He doesn’t even know where it comes from but Luke opens his eyes when he says it, looks up at him with blown pupils and opens his mouth for him, sticks his sweet little tongue out and flattens it against the underside.

Han feels like he’s gonna blow his load right fucking there, just watching the kid take it like that, so he takes his hand away to calm himself down, but Luke takes that as a cue to just fucking _go for it_. He opens his lips and slides his mouth down Han’s cock slowly, letting him feel every second of his tongue hugging up against it, wet and tight and perfect. He looks _obscene_ down there, mouth stuffed full of Han’s cock but taking it like a fucking pro, covering his teeth and everything.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Han gets out, tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair and holds it there, not wanting to push him too far. Luke moans and really goes for it after that, sucking Han off like he’s desperate for him to come. Han’s toes are curling against the sheets, his balls tightening up, so he pulls Luke off of him with a wet pop and starts jerking himself off with his free hand.

“Can I come on that pretty face?” He asks breathlessly, holding Luke’s head right where he wants it.

Luke whines and pitches forward, shakes his head and says, “In my mouth, I want it in my mouth, _please_ -“

Han loses it, guiding his cock into Luke’s hot mouth while he comes for what feels like forever. Luke swallows it all, keeps his mouth on Han’s dick all the way through the aftershocks until Han’s too sensitive to let him stay there.

“Fuck, kid,” he breathes, letting his head fall against the bedframe while he gets his breath back. “Come here.”

Luke wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sits on Han’s lap, his legs spread on either side of Han’s thighs. His dick is tenting uncomfortably against his pants, and he whimpers when Han puts his hand over it.

“You close?” Han asks, watching the kid rut against his palm.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Luke moans, fucking against Han’s hand, “Mmh, please, _daddy_ -“

Han freezes. “What?”

Luke’s eyes fly open and widen almost comically. “I didn’t mean…um…”

“You wanna call me that?” Han asks, voice low.

Luke hesitates, but nods.

Han pulls him forward until he can get friction on his dick against Han’s stomach. “Don’t stop, come on.”

Luke looks at him adoringly and slowly starts to move his hips again, panting against Han’s mouth.

“Say it again.”

Luke moans and rubs himself off faster. “Daddy,” he breathes, sounding unsure.

“It’s okay, I wanna hear it,” Han says, pressing his hand against Luke’s lower back.

“Daddy,” Luke says, more confidently this time, his hips stuttering against Han’s belly. “Gonna come, daddy, gonna-“ He stills and comes, shuddering and making sweet little ‘ _uh uh uh’_ sounds against the hollow of Han’s throat.

He slumps forward when he finishes, the fabric of his pants damp against Han’s stomach.

“You gonna fall asleep?” Han jokes, threading his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“Mm,” Luke grumbles against his chest. “Can I?”

Han knows he shouldn’t let the kid sleep in his bed, mostly because Chewie would never let him hear the last of it if he caught them sleeping together. But he doesn’t want to make Luke walk all the way back to his room when he’s about to fall asleep, and kicking him out of his room is a little too ‘hump-and-dump’ for his taste.

“Alright,” he says. He pushes Luke off of him and lays him down on his back, pulls his ruined pants off of him. “I hope you have another pair of pants.”

Luke only hums in reply, already drifting out of consciousness.

This isn’t the stupidest thing Han’s ever done, but it’s probably up there. 

 

When Han gets up the next morning, Luke isn’t in his bed. He’s immediately grateful that the kid had enough sense to leave early and avoid suspicion from anyone else on the ship, especially Chewie. He knows that Chewie would give him flack for messing around with someone he’s supposed to be annoyed by, and he has no idea how Leia would react to it, so he’s hopeful that they can keep it under wraps if it happens again.

He gets up and stretches, throws some clothes on and goes to find some breakfast. The ship isn’t small, but it’s pretty common to bump into people when you’re moving room to room because the corners are so sharp. He’s heading toward the front of the ship when he rounds the corner and bumps directly into Luke, both of them almost falling over backwards.

“Jeez, I’m sorry,” Luke says, standing up straight and brushing himself off.

Han is about to tell him it’s okay, but then he gets a good look at him and pauses. “Are those my pants?”

Luke blushes. “Uhm…yeah? I didn’t have any other ones so I just borrowed some of yours. Is that okay?”

The pants go down past Luke’s ankles, almost dragging on the floor, even when it’s clear that he rolled them up around his waist. Something about seeing the kid wearing his pants makes warmth curl up in his belly. He looks impossibly tiny in them, even though he’s only a few inches shorter than Han.

Han clears his throat, forcing eye contact. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just try not to get them too dirty.”

Luke smirks. “You mean like last night?”

Han isn’t usually one to blush, but the comment catches him off guard and they’re in the middle of the ship where _anyone_ can hear them. “You’re a piece of work. I’m gonna get some breakfast.”

 

Han spends the rest of the day at the front of the ship trying desperately to ignore Luke. The kid is trying everything to get his attention, and it’s seriously grating on his nerves. The ploys for attention become less and less innocent as the day goes on, and by the time Chewie takes over, Luke is literally _sucking on his own fingers_.

Han gives a nod to Chewie and stands up, turns to Luke and says, “Can I talk to you?”

Luke nods excitedly and follows Han all the way into his bedroom. When the door is closed behind both of them, Han points firmly at the bed and says “Sit down.”

Luke hurries over to the bed and sits down, begins eagerly taking off his clothes in anticipation of what’s coming next.

“Not so fast,” Han says. Luke stops and gives him a puzzled look. Han steps closer to the bed and channels the way he felt yesterday, lowers his voice and says, “You were being a brat today, weren’t you?”

Luke’s eyes darken, his lips parting in surprise at Han’s words. “Yes,” he whispers.

Han swallows. “Yes _what_?”

“Yes, daddy,” Luke says, and the words hit Han like a punch in the stomach. Luke sitting there with his hands tucked politely between his knees, his eyelashes fanning over his cheeks- it’s fucking sinful.

“That’s right,” he says, already getting hard just from thinking about what Luke will do for him. “And remember what I promised to do about that a few days ago?”

Luke looks confused for a second, his eyebrows furrowing together, before clarity hits him and his pupils get even bigger than they were before. “Yes,” he urges, “please, Han-“

“Cool it, kid.” Han sits on the bed and pats his thigh, spreads his legs a little. “On your stomach, c’mon.”

Luke crawls over to him on his hands and knees and flops onto his belly over Han’s legs, his perfect, round ass right where Han wants it.

Han runs the palm of his hand over Luke’s ass, feels the soft give of it under his pressure. “That’s good, baby,” he says, not even knowing where the words are coming from. “Gonna let me spank that cute little ass? Show me how much you need it?” Luke whines at his words, moves his hips against Han’s thigh to try to get friction on his dick. “How many do you want?”

“Ten,” Luke says immediately, wiggling in his lap.

Han grips his thigh to get him to stop moving. “Count them out for me. Okay?”

Luke nods enthusiastically. “Okay.”

“And if you want me to stop-“

“I won’t.”

“Well, just in case. What’s a word you can use?”

“Um…Wookiee.”

Han scrunches up his nose. “Yeah, that’ll definitely work. Sit up a little.”

Luke lifts himself up onto his elbows and Han pulls his pants-which are actually _his_ pants-down below the curve of his ass. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Han hesitates, but when Luke breathes out ‘ _please_ ,’ he brings his palm down hard across his ass, his hand stinging with the force of the hit. Luke moans right into the bed, high-pitched and throaty, and _fucking hell_ Han likes doing this a lot more than he thought he would.

“Count,” he commands, voice barely shaking.

“One.” Luke pushes his ass up a little more and Han can already feel him leaking all over his thighs, his sweet little cock impossibly hard after getting spanked just once.

Han gives him the rest of the hits in succession, relentlessly, and by the time Luke breathes out ‘ _ten_ ,’ he’s practically sobbing into the mattress, trying desperately to rub off against Han’s thigh.

“Please fuck me,” he begs unexpectedly, and Han’s stomach flips.

“Really?”

“Yes, _yes_ , I’ll be so good I promise, Han-“

“Okay. Okay, just…hold on a second, let me-“ Han gently moves Luke’s legs off of him and opens up the drawer next to his bed, searching for the slick.

“What are you getting?” Luke asks from behind him.

Fuck, that’s right. The kid is a virgin. The thought is almost enough to make Han stop everything, but he rationalizes it by telling himself it’s better that he’s Luke’s first time because he _knows_ he’s going to treat him right.

“Something to make it easier. So that I don’t hurt you.” When he finds it, he prompts Luke to lay on his back by nudging him in the side. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yes,” Luke says immediately. “I want it. Want it to be you.”

Han takes a deep breath. “Okay. I’m gonna put my fingers in you. It’ll make it easier for me to fuck you.”

Luke rolls his eyes. “I know how that part works, I’m not completely stupid.” He spreads his legs and puts his feet flat on the bed, exposing his tiny, pink hole.

“Good,” Han says, and his voice _is_ shaking this time. He slicks his fingers up quickly and starts pushing one of them inside Luke very slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust to it. Luke sucks in a little breath when Han’s finger is fully inside of him and Han places his other hand on Luke’s belly soothingly. “That’s good, kiddo. You’re doing so good. Just telling me when you’re ready for more.”

Luke doesn’t hesitate before he says, “now,” so Han presses the tip of his middle finger next to his index finger and pushes it in slowly until it’s seated fully inside of him. He fingers him nice and slow with two fingers, and then faster when Luke begs for it, and gives him a third finger when Luke begs for _more_. When he’s finally panting and fucking himself on Han’s fingers, his cheeks flushed, Han twists his fingers and says, “You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Luke moans, “please, daddy.”

Han can’t help himself, leans down and starts sucking on his nipple, and Luke moans so loud that Han has to reach up and put his hand over his mouth. The kid is unbelievably responsive.

Han pulls his fingers out and Luke actually _whines_. “It’s okay, baby,” he says, slicking up his cock, “I’ll give it to you. How about you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Luke nods and turns over, leaning on his outstretched arms with his ass in the air, and _fuck_ , but he’s a beautiful sight. His ass is pink from where Han was spanking it earlier and he’s looking back at him, biting his lip playfully as he spreads his legs for him. “C’mon,” he says, “I can take it.”

“Stay quiet,” Han reminds him. As much as he wants to hear everything Luke can give him, he doesn’t want to wake up the entire ship. He sinks his thumb into Luke’s hole, watches it stretch out for him, and Luke pushes back against it. Unable to hold back anymore, he takes his thumb out and presses the head of his dick against it, lets Luke feel the weight and pressure.

He spreads Luke’s cheeks with his thumbs while he presses in, says, “Yeah, baby, open up for me. _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

Luke whimpers and lets himself sink lower onto his arms. When Han bottoms out, he makes a little shocked noise and looks back at him. “You’re big,” he says genuinely.

Han forces himself to calm down and rubs Luke’s lower back. “You okay? Need to use your word?”

“No,” Luke says desperately. “Please don’t stop, feel so full and- _mmh_ ”

He cuts off when Han pulls back just a little and then pushes in to the hilt again, rocking Luke forward on the bed. He feels so perfect, so wet and tight and warm inside, and Han can’t stop himself from getting both hands on his hips and pulling out almost all the way, watching Luke’s sweet little hole stretch for him when he sinks back inside.

Luke arches his back and moans, “Harder,” and Han doesn’t feel like he’s going to last very long at all.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he admits, fucking Luke harder like he asked for. “Get on your back, let me see you.”

He pulls out and Luke whines a little, quickly scrambles onto his back and spreads his legs, his cock laying flush against his belly. Han pushes his knees up to his chest and slides back in, reveling in Luke’s little slutty moan when he does so. He fucks him hard and fast, feeling like he’s about to come every time Luke makes a noise for him.

Luke’s a fucked out mess- his hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty strands, his mouth open and panting, his pupils blown up huge. He’s moaning every time Han dicks in, clutching desperately at Han’s biceps while he gets fucked.

Han takes one hand off Luke’s hip and gets it on his cock, strokes the whole sensitive spine of his dick while he pounds his cute little ass. “Gonna come, sweetheart? Gonna come for daddy?”

Luke whimpers and comes _right there_ , his eyes rolling back while he shoots all over Han’s fingers and his own belly, and the shock of it makes Han come, too. He buries himself deep inside him while he goes off, makes sure Luke can feel all of it up inside of him.

Luke shudders when he finishes and Han slumps on top of him, pressing little kisses against his throat. Luke wraps his arms around him and they lay like that for a minute, both of them trying to get their breath back.

When Luke finally makes a distressed sound and pushes Han’s chest, he pulls out of him and gets up, lays down on his back next to him.

“Please tell me we can do that again,” Luke says sleepily. Han laughs and curls himself around his back, kisses the top of his head.

“We can,” he says, and then adds, “If you’re good.”

Luke shudders again and nods against the pillow. “I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope George Lucas doesn't sue me for this??
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ coldbuckys


End file.
